Come Home
by Katherine Janise
Summary: He says he's accessible, transparent. But is Erich Blunt, CEO of Applsn, really who he is? Or maybe just maybe he belongs in another world.
1. Just Leave Me Alone

**Revised 7/27/14**

* * *

><p>Erich Blunt observed his newfound company through the ink covered glass. People hustled about, determined to finish their tasks as the day came to an end. Susan, gave him sultry looks, giving Erich the impression that she didn't want to go home alone tonight.<p>

Too bad for Erich though. He had a meeting with a certain someone and there was no way he could miss it. Even if it meant that he would have no satisfaction for the night.

"Mr. Blunt?' It was Warren Daniels, Erich Blunt's famed attorney, never lost a case even in college. Though not worth spending money on him. A Blunt could handle his own. 'It's time to go. Your plane leaves in an hour."

Sighing, Erich followed him out the glass and out of the company.

"Suits... They don't get," Erich said, sitting on his bed, wonder why on Earth couldn't those… people get it. Why couldn't they understand that the company is all he has? Why couldn't they just listen to him for once? Isn't that what he paid them to do? Listen? Follow instructions? All they seemed to do is want more and more money.

Cindy entered the room, she was quiet, but Erich knew. "No, they don't." She stroked his cheek, trying to comfort him. But that wasn't what he needed. Erich didn't need comfort right now, he needed advice, a plan, and only one person could give it to him. One person that was gone for good.

"They're not like you." Cindy sat down next to him and gave him a charming smile. He knew exactly what she wanted, a night filled with lots activities, including some very expensive gifts. Even she wanted something from him.

"You're special." She tried again in an attempt to make him feel better, casually draping her arm over him and making shapes against his shoulder. Erich smiled at the ridiculous attempt to feel special. He was special and no one needed to remind him of that.

"Hey." Erich whispered, leaning on the other blondes shoulder. He mumbled a few words that he knew would make her blush.

"And crazy," she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Yeah, well if I wasn't crazy think I'd go insane." Suddenly, Cindy's lips were on his. It wasn't right. It was ugly. Erich placed his hand on Cindy's neck and squeezed, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her want to leave, all while kissing her.

"Hey. Erich." Cindy whispered," Not now silly I have to go to work!"

A look of fear crossed her face as she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her so that he could have some alone time.

"What a show." A voice spoke from behind him. It was female.

Annoyed that no one seemed to be able to leave him alone the blonde shouted," Can no one leave me alone in this place?"

"Obviously, they can't."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of Blunt, causing him to jump back onto his bed. Calming his wits, he looked closer at the figure. She was wearing an obsidian cloak with a hood covering her head. The light caused shadows upon her, making it impossible to see her face.

"Who the Hell are you?" The blonde questioned. Slowly, he moved to the bedside drawer, hoping that the stranger wouldn't notice.

"I think the question is; who are you? Isn't it Mr. Blunt?" The stranger replied as she leaned on the wall, crossing her arms over slim body.

"No, it isn't. Now get out."

"I don't think I will." The voice was definitely female now and it was… British?

"Who the Hell are you?" The blonde shouted.

"Now, now, Mr. Blunt; which one is it? Stay? Or go?"

"Well, tell me your name and then go." Erich said, frustrated. He tried to move towards the drawer again, but this time the stranger noticed. He stopped moving.

"If you're trying to fire me, it won't work." She said, smugly.

"Then-then-"

"You've done a great job on your company Mr. Blunt. It's such a wonder on how fast your company's succeeded. I mean there are only two ways that a man could get to the top so fast- minus his intelligence of course."

"Now, wait a minute-"

"Oh, please Mr. Blunt, we don't need to lie to each other," the stranger said, walking closer to him, forcing the blonde to back away until he hit headboard. "Just this once, okay? Besides, the doors closed and no one can hear us."

Nothing-that's what came out of the blonde's mouth, but after a long moment of silence he slowly nodded.

"Good," the stranger said, sounding pleased. Erich could imagine her smiling under the hood of hers. "Did you know that their was once a man named Erik? Except he didn't spell his name like yours, but instead he spelt it E-R-I-K."

"I hardly know what you're talking about," Erich said, his brain shutting down.

Ignoring him, the stranger continued,"Of course, he wasn't a normal man." She paused staring at him, a long and lengthy stare. "He was a dragon slayer."

"How does this have to do with anything?"

The light seemed to bounce around the room and land right on the strangers mouth. Plush lips formed into a small smile.

"Dragons, you were named after one weren't you?"

A pregnant pause fell over the room.

"But it wasn't the name that led me towards you. It was how quickly you rose into power. As I said before there, are only two ways a man like you could stand here today; bribe your way to the top, or blackmail. But we both know that you have no blackmail here, especially here. So there could only be one way; bribe. But then again you come from a poor family so there's no way you could get money from them. Then there's always that other option where power comes with a wave," she waved her hands to add dramatics,"and a few words."

"And then, there's your attitude. You're ruthless and terrible to your employees, I hear, and such a ladies man."

"Now, hold on-" Erich tried to protest, but the stranger looked at him. Though he couldn't see her face, it was almost as though he could feel the anger and resentment in her stare.

She leaned closer, freezing Erich Blunt from all movement.

"You wanted to keep some part of your past but you couldn't keep something that came from the other world because it was too easily tracked; you wouldn't be able to leave and disappear. So you took the view master, to remind you of a life that was perfect; but obviously not perfect enough for you now. Than, your name; you took a new one because latin and constellations are weird here in America. So you did Erik because he had a relation to dragons. However, spelling it E-R-I-K was too simple; so you changed it up a bit. And Blunt! Common last name, but also not so common to where it's used everywhere."

Erich didn't move. He didn't even speak, just listened to the stranger. Wondering who in the world she was and how he found him.

"You look so much like-you; even when you've changed. A simple dye job could change the color in your hair. Your arms, they aren't covered, but makeup can cover-up the Dark Mark." Erich flinched, unintentionally," But the magic in our bodies makes it very hard for long-term color-changing in your eyes. Which is why you always have to have change your contacts every two hours, otherwise- well that happens."

Slowly, Erich's eyes changed color. They went from an ocean blue to an alluring silver that's had many depths underneath.

The stranger put her hand out almost as if to touch him, but pulled away at the last second and held her arms as if to cradle herself. Looking at the ground she spoke softly," You always did have the prettiest eyes."

"Who are you?" Erich whispered, staring at the figure unable to look away.

Silence filled the room once more, until the stranger stood up straight and lifted her hood off of her face. Brown curly hair, plush mouth and very, very beautiful brown eyes filled Erich's sight. He knew her, he would know her anywhere.

"Hermione." He whispered in disbelief.

"Hello." With that he felt a tug in his abdomen. A tug that he thought he would never feel again. The tug of Apparation.


	2. SOON

**SOON.**

* * *

><p>Landing on his feet-Erich-or Draco, immediately ran to a ledge and emptied the contents in his stomach. He knew that apparating wasn't the greatest feeling, but after months of not using magic- well, the feeling was terrible. Worse than getting run over by a hippogriff.<p>

After the blonde seemed to have calmed down, Hermione spoke," Are you good? 'Cause we're kind of on a tight sche-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers.

SLAP! The sound rang out.

'Shit,' He thought to himself. He went to look out of the balcony, cooling off from the moment.

It was just like he remembered it. The Floo fireplaces constantly spitting green flames as witches and wizards walked out of them. The statue was once again in it's original flory of witches and wizards standing in a circle, smiling. Around he could see people in their offices working hard on the days task. Looking towards the right he saw a sad sight. The office next to theirs was dark and dusty. The office seemed to be destroyed magic and every few seconds, what seemed to be electricity, cackled in the middle of the room.

_He was bored terribly, sitting in the office cooped up with no work to do, the only reason he was here was because his father was their, and their he could not go. Organizing and going over his paperwork once more, Draco sighed and looked around his office,_

_The ornate walls were bare. While his desk, impeccable and gave off the impression of strict and solid, it, too, was bare. No pictures of happy family moments or favorite Quidditch teams could be seen upon the ebony desk top. It was boring and showed no taste._

_'Just like me,' Draco thought bitterly to himself._

_Deciding he had enough of the darkness, Draco went to the velvet green windows and pulled them aside with one flick of his wand.  
>Looking to his left, the blonde saw Hermione Granger along with her office. Unlike his, her office seemed to have a homey feeling to it. Upon her desk were picture frames, and along the walls were bookcases overfilled with books, and pictures hung from the corner of the cream colored wall. It looked nice and was seemingly Granger in every way.<em>

"Malfoy," Hermione said, impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Shocked, the blonde looked at her with crazed eyes. "What did you say?""

"I said, I don't have all day. Let's go." She turned to walk away, but Draco caught her hand.

"You never called me Malfoy since that day," he said staring into her eyes.

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she huffed," There were a lot of days, Malfoy. You're going to have to be specific."

And with that she turned and left the room, knowing that Draco would follow her.

h.H.h

Guided through the twists and turns of the Ministry, Draco found himself in the Aurors Department. Like the rest of the Ministry, nothing had changed. Blue tiles created a hallway, letting Oak wood be doors, enchanted to open and close by magic.

Whenever he passed by a door he could hear spells being thrown around, whether it be combat or work, there was a lot of magic and he was itching for his wand again.

They entered an office similar to the one

"Draco Malfoy." Jumping out of his thoughts, he stared at the person in front of him, The Boy Who Lived, himself, Harry Potter.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said after a minute, holding his hand out as if he were a businessman making a deal.

Harry, once again, declined his offer and forced Draco to sit down. The black haired wizard sat on the opposite side of the table. Draco heard the door shut behind him and turned around to see that Hermione was gone.

Looking at Harry, Draco spoke," Where's she going?"

"She asked me not to talk about her." Harry said after a moment. "But I will say she was really worried, Draco"

"I thought she was dead." The blonde replied, solemnly.

"I don't need your excuse, Draco." Harry said, staring him intently in the eye. "I wasn't the one who you left behind."

"I-"

"Save it. That's not the reason you're here now after two years." Harry pulled out some papers from his desk and tossed it to Draco. "This is the reason."

Draco scanned the pages, flipping through pictures filled with gore. He stopped at one particular picture, a wall with a note written in blood.

'MUDBLOODS AND HALFBLOODS BEWARE, PUREBLOODS SHALL RISE AGAIN', it read.

Looking up Draco said,"I'm guessing you need me to spy."

"Yes."

"Well, you see-" Draco said, starting to stand up.

"No, you see, Draco," Harry said. His voice was so stern that it forced Draco to sit down. "These- people, whoever they are, are killing innocent lives, torturing innocent lives who weren't even apart of the war. And I need you to listen."

Without waiting for an answer, Harry spoke.

"They're torturing children of heroes of war and Death Eaters alike, and no matter what we do we can't catch any of them. There seems to be no coordination, but there is. I know it. What I don't believe is that they're only Pureblood, but I won't rule them out. There's a meeting tonight, somewhere, my informant tells me they want new members; Pure members."

"Meaning me."

"Exactly."

"And if I decline?"

"You won't. You can't."


	3. Propositions

"And, pray tell, why can't I leave?"

"Because you can't live with the fact that millions possibly all of wizarding community will die if you don't do this."

"But you don't know that millions of people will die. Which is why you need me to spy."

"I know."

"Bullshit." Draco said exasperatedly, crossing his arms in defiance.

"What new language you have, Malfoy." Harry seemed interested.

'Bad sign.' Draco thought.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Malfoy?"

"Because you left... How was your little 'vacation', Malfoy?"

"Fine."

"You had fun? The last two years living as Erich?"

"Yes. I did in fact."

"Have the money, the fame?"

"Yeah. Didn't have the bad name though."

"How was the women?" Harry smirked.

"Fine! Is there anything else! What do you want from me!" Draco yelled, angrily

Silence ensued the whole room. Harry stared at him with such an intensity that glass could shatter on sight, and Draco heard something shattering in the background.

"You. Left. Her." Harry grit out. Anger seething within his eyes, causing Draco to feel slightly frightened. "You left her alone and abandoned! No one was there! YOU LEFT HER!"

Somewhere, out of the room, glass shattered into pieces.

"Harry..." Draco said, uncomfortably. He slowly stood up to leave.

"SHUT UP!" Harry slammed his fists on the desk. He walked over to Draco's side and slammed him down in the seat, and bound him with magic to the chair.

"You crazy bastard! Let me go!" Draco struggled against the binds, but to no avail. Harry sat in his chair, resuming his old position.

"You sick twisted bastard." Harry grit out, slowly. His eyes were seething anger, and his fist clenched and unclenched constantly.

"You. Left. Her." Harry continued. "Alone, in a sodding hospital room! Merlin's beard, Malfoy! We didn't even know where she was. _Hermione _didn't even know! But, here we are, months waiting for something, anything! But we get nothing! Not even where the hospital is!"

"Harry-" Draco tried to cut in.

"And when she wakes up! She's alone! Dammit, Malfoy! Alone and confused and... And..." Harry paused, seemingly choking on his words. He regains his composure and continues in a cold manner. "You're going to do it, Malfoy, you're going to spy for us. Otherwise you won't have anything to go back to. Your life as Erich Blunt will be destroyed and-and I'll kill you myself!"

Harry stood up out of his chair and punched Draco square in the face, breaking his nose as blood pour out. Harry stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, the room shook with a final rumble and the magic that held Draco down disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short chapter, I know. I actually debated on whether or not to do a longer one, but I want to do a few other things before bed so, yeah. I think I'm slowly getting back into the phase of writing, and I like it, actually.<strong>

**This chapter was written to Next to Normal's, 'Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling' and Heather's, 'Dead Girl Walking', and 'Freeze Your Brain'.**


End file.
